obsessed_with_videosfandomcom-20200215-history
Columbia TriStar
Columbia TriStar was a major video label that ran from 1992 to 2005. It lived longer than its predecessors. It ran worldwide. They were also the distributors of Mosaic Entertainment and in First Independent Films' later life. It's predecessor, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, launched in 2005. Columbia TriStar ran for more than a decade. OWV has 37 videos and DVDs on this label so far: 1. Bad Boys (1995) - 18 - VHS Retail - 27/09/14 2. Jerry Maguire (1996) - 15 - VHS Retail - 01/11/14 3. Men in Black (1997) - PG - VHS Retail - 01/11/14 4. Spider-Man (2002) - 12 - VHS Retail - 01/11/14 5. Spider-Man 2 (2004) - PG - VHS Retail - 01/11/14 6. Matilda (1996) - PG - VHS Retail - 13/02/15 7. Sense and Sensibility (1995) - U - VHS Retail - 13/02/15 8. As Good As It Gets (1998) - 15 - VHS Retail - 26/02/15 9. Jumanji (1995) - PG - VHS Retail - 01/03/15 10. Hamlet (1996) - PG - VHS Retail - 16/04/15 11. Stuart Little 2 (2002) - U - VHS Retail - 16/04/15 12. The Swan Princess and the Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) - U - VHS Retail - 02/05/15 13. Philadelphia (1993) - 12 - VHS Rental - 15/05/15 14. The Mask of Zorro (1998) - PG - VHS Retail - 22/05/15 15. A Few Good Men (1992) - 15 - VHS Rental - 19/06/15 16. Andre (1994) - U - VHS Retail - 04/09/15 17. The Cable Guy (1995) - 12 - VHS Retail - 04/09/15 18. Mo' Money (1992) - 15 - VHS Retail - 19/09/15 19. Fly Away Home (1996) - U - VHS Retail - 10/10/15 20. Terminator 3 (2003) - 12 - VHS Retail - 31/12/15 21. The Madness of King George (1995) - PG - VHS Retail - 23/01/16 22. Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon (2000) - 12 - VHS Retail - 12/02/16 23. xXx (2002) - 12 - VHS Rental - 07/03/16 24. A Knight's Tale (2001) - PG - VHS Rental - 18/03/16 25. The 6th Day (2000) - 15 - VHS Retail - 30/03/16 26. Little Women (1995) - U - VHS Retail - 30/03/16 27. Evolution (2001) - PG - VHS Rental - 21/04/16 28. Cruel Intentions (1999) - 15 - VHS Retail - 27/05/16 29. Vertical Limit (2000) - 12 - VHS Retail - 16/07/16 30. The Remains of the Day (1993) - U - VHS Retail - 09/08/16 31. Legends of the Fall (1994) - 15 - VHS Retail - 25/09/16 32. Hellboy (2004) - 12 - VHS Rental - 22/10/16 33. America's Sweethearts (2001) - 12 - VHS Rental - 25/12/16 34. Cruel Intentions 3 (2004) - 15 - DVD Retail - 03/02/17 35. In the Line of Fire (1993) - 15 - DVD Retail - 18/02/17 36. Nowhere to Run (1993) - 15 - DVD Retail - 15/04/17 37. Gattaca (1997) - 15 - VHS Retail - 29/05/17 Category:Video Labels